Canti
Canti is the the first robot to emerge from Naota's head. It was manufactured by Medical Mechanica, and had been used by them to capture Atomsk. It is later revealed that Atomsk can manifest through Canti, with Naota being the catalyst. Profile Cantido Joseph Nandaba (カンチ, Kanchi?) is a robot whose head resembles a television set. As such, he is referred to as 'TV-boy' by Naota's father. Canti can take x-ray photographs, possible because he was manufactured by Medical Mechanica. Atomsk channels his power through Canti several times, and is used as a method of escaping Medical Mechanica by Atomsk. Personality The emotions of Canti are very human-like, despite his looks. He is embarrassed about his broken head (where Haruko hit him) and is looking for the pieces to glue back together in Episode 2. He wears the box on the back of his head in Episode 3 for the same reason. Canti seems to like porn, as he was reading it in the 7-11. It is also stated in the novel that Canti spends 3 hours at a time looking through 'perverted magazines.' He is also extremely polite, extending a helping hand to Lieutenant Kitsurubami even after she attempted to destroy him. Appearance In the anime, Canti is often seen wearing an overcoat or jacket. The jacket he is usually seen in covers relatively little of him, only his upper arm and torso, leaving his legs and head exposed. In FLCLimax Canti is also seen wearing and working as a crossing guard, it is unknown for how long he worked this job, but while on the job he wears a long light blue trench coat or raincoat. Canti also dons a halo and fake wings which Haruko puts on him earlier in the episode on occasion. When Canti fuses with Naota, he becomes a cannon. The cannon has only one piece of ammo: Naota. When Naota has reached a certain point, he returns to the mouthpiece of the cannon to be refired if needed. Canti can also transform into the cannon while flying. Relations Mamimi - Mamimi is convinced that Canti is an angel. She calls him "Canti-sama" after "The Lord of Black Flames" in a video game she plays. and so the rest of the cast call him by this title throughout the rest of the series. Naota - While Canti doesn't speak to any character in the anime, he frequently speaks to Naota in the manga, and seems to be more sympathetic to Naota's situation; much to Naota's annoyance. They are also seen practicing baseball together in the manga. Haruko - Haruko treats Canti much like a slave, forcing him to do her bidding, initially wanting him to be an assistant, but later realizing he was only good at house chores and errands. Atomsk - Atomsk can manifest through Canti, with Naota as the catalyst. Atomsk's symbol appears on Canti's screen when he absorbs Naota; the symbol is a corruption of the kanji characters for "adult" (大人).1 This symbol also appears on him when Naota "swings the bat" in Full Swing. The symbol that appears when Canti is absorbed by the terminal core in FLCLimax is similar, but uses the characters for "child" (小人) instead. When Naota is absorbed, Canti's physical strength is increased and he gains the ability to transform into an antitank gun (called the "Overdrive Technique" in the manga.) Gallery 1782.jpg FLCL 28.jpg FLCL 25.jpg FLCL 11.jpg FLCL 08.jpg Ep1-137.jpg Flcl_canti0008.jpg 01_327.jpg Flcl_chara_05.jpg Anime to Manga Differences When first synchronized with Naota, the mouth is less monstrous as opposed to the anime, and Naota fully connects with Canti through a plug that goes in his eye instead of a screw-in light bulb in the back of his head. Trivia *Considering the overall shape of Canti's form as an "antitank gun" - i.e., the large, boxy protrusions on top, the spindly legs, the narrow muzzle - As well as how the projectile is solid, spherical, and at times appears white and red, it is possible that it isn't actually an antitank gun at all. Instead, when seen in full, while it indeed resembles a mounted gun, it equally resembles a baseball pitching machine. *Apparently, he can eat curry with his "mouth" (which is just a grille), but it is never really explained how. *As stated by Kazuya Tsurumaki, Canti was placed in the show for the sake of having a robot in it. Category:Characters Category:Males